Flame of the West
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A new arrival from Tarascon, France has been transferred by the Vatican to the New York branch of the Order of Magdalene, and looks to make a big impact, literally. Please rate and review. Rated T for language, action, brief nudity, and Dragons. I own no rights to this series.


**Chrono Crusade- Flame of the West  
**

**Chapter 1- Outsider**

There is a calmness in the sky, no past and no future. The world below changes as I do not. To your eyes, I seem like a normal looking young woman, but my kind have been living in hiding for thousands of years. Stories have been written by man over the many centuries of our deeds both brave and cruel. Who or what am I you may ask? My name is Noemi, and I am a dragon. Forget most of what you might have read about of my kind in old texts and folklore. It is best you all hear me out first hand.

For 577 years, I have watched the world turn and change with the passing of the sands of time. In all those years, I had yet to find a place I can live that was not a church until now. I was informed by a special informant from the Vatican that I have been transferred to the United Sates. For centuries, I have lived under the protection of the church, but the times are changing. Under the clear morning skies, I finally made my leave. As sad a moment as it was for me, I knew I was the last of my kind.

There are too few of my kind left, too few to make a very big impact on the mythic population. I have no disdain for humans. From what I have seen, we don't have to worry about them hurting us as much as they hurt themselves. I boarded a ship bound for New York since flying by my own power would cause too much of a scene for humans. The last thing I need is my face in the news. I was informed by the Church that because of my monster type, I would have specially designated flying hours.

When I arrived, I looked up at the headquarters of the New York branch of the Order of Magdalene. I felt inside I had found a place to call home. I had shown up early and had yet to unpack my stuff. I was met by my first sister, Sister Kate Valentine, "Ah yes, you must be Noemi," She said in a not-so girly tone of voice. My English was very sufficient. It is amazing what can be learn in the time I have been living on this planet, "The Vatican has sent you directly to us, to be a member of the Order of Magdalene,"

I remained calm and collective, but I wanted to give her the notion that I was here to live and make friends with all the other sisters, "Is that so?" I replied scratching an itch on the back of my head. I have heard of the Order of Magdalene, a militaristic branch of the Catholic Church, but no dragons? I wonder why. Is this order afraid I might start eating people? What nonsense. When I was living in my home country, the villagers would leave one cow or a single sheep out of their herds for me to eat.

Though I lived under the protection of the Vatican, my homeland is in the forests near the Rhône River. I often ventured into Tarascon in human form whenever I had the chance. As I saw others coming in the room, Ms. Valentine smiled, "Now you wait right here," She said in a friendly tone, I found to be somewhat pleasant. I was overhearing her voice from the other side of the door, "Sister Rosette, today you have a new partner assigned to you from Germany, please welcome Noemi Rousseau,"

We dragons don't have last names. My last name was given to me when I was 500 years old by the Church so I could could be granted legal status. I have lived through human history and seen many worldly events leading up to this moment, "Greetings," I said calmly and collectively, but kept to my friendly French ways. Unlike some folk in my home country, I am kind. Out of everyone I was introduced to, one young man seemed to stand out from all the rest. I could sense he was a not mortal.

I lightly smiled to him and nodded a single nod. He is shorter than me, but height is not everything. He looks charming in his own way. He is like those children who come to play and laugh in the hills. Even as I studied and jotted down notes, I felt this warming feeling inside me, like I had made my first friend, "You're the first dragon I've ever met, that is so cool, my name is Chrono," he said introducing himself politely. As I talked with him during the day, I did not care for the fact he was not human.

It is sad though, in the time I have been living I have had plenty of human friends. Sadly, none of them are alive anymore. They may age and wither away and I won't. The only way I can die is if I am slain by a warrior. The time of warriors has long passed. There are no knights, no chivalry. My time has passed, but I still walk among humans in the modern world. This demon, this Chrono, reminds of the times long passed. Everyone I befriended in my life lasted from the prime of their lives to the end.

I hope to see to that with him. All I want is a friend out of him, nothing more nothing less. But as usual, not everyone stays on the same page. There was one I sat next to in chamber. She had long silver hair, and brown eyes like me. There was no doubt in my mind, she was a special, and an Apostle. She seems to be one of his friends, if not more. The same could be said about the other two, a nun that makes a Morteau sausage look smart, and a jewel witch that seemed easy to get along with.

None the less, I wanted something different out of him. Someone to talk to, and have a laugh with once and a while. I am new to this country, and there are so many new things I want to learn. I felt this was the man. I am not in love with him, not in the slightest. The way she is glaring at me says other wise. This is getting ridiculous. I walked back to my dorm, I was confronted by Rosette, "Just what do you think you're doing? Being all friendly like that?" She asked, I have a feeling this won't end well.

**Order of Magdalene Profile**

**Name- Noemi Rousseau  
**

**Date of Birth- July 12, 1343**

**Place of Birth- Tarascon, France  
**

**Age- 577 years old (looks 20 in human years)**

**Race- Dragon**

**Hair- Dark Blond (cut short and boyish)  
**

**Eyes- Brown**

**Height- 5'8 in human form (12ft tall in released form)**

**Length- 22ft long in released form with a 45 ft long total wingspan**

**Weight- 165lbs in human form (1600lbs in released form)**

**Likes- Morteau Sausage  
**

**Dislikes- Overly Talkative People**

**Speech- French Accent**

**Personality- Calm and collective, but friendly and casual. **

**Appearance- In her human form, Noemi is a tall, buxom, attractive young woman. In her dragon form her beauty can be up to others to judge. She has black scales. She has two pairs of legs, and a slim and muscular build. She has a long tapering tail and spikes that are taller in the front and gradually get small toward the end. She has a long snout with rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth. She has two sets of horns. Her large wings give her a graceful dashing facade. **

**Abilities- Can breathe fire, flight at high speeds, indestructible scales, and high intelligence.**


End file.
